<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby and Me by darkbeauty216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041368">Baby and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216'>darkbeauty216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car washing, Gen, Season/Series 07, loose tag to S6ep9 Clap Your Hands If You Believe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean parks his brother in a library, ready to go off and spend some me-time with the second love of his life-the Impala. But a past problem shows up to ruin his day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pushed open the heavy doors to the outside of the building where he'd left Sam wallowing like a piglet in his favorite place.  </p><p>Though his brother had a state-of-the-art laptop for research, he was still at his happiest when sitting at a library table surrounded by real live musty old paper books, he reflected fondly.</p><p>It was easy to imagine Sam in some past life, laboring over parchment manuscripts, copying out ancient texts in some monastery and being perfectly content!</p><p>Dean shook his head in horror at the idea of himself having to spend his life like that!<br/>
Nope! He couldn't wait to get out into the fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the sight of books made Sam happy, the sight of his Baby did the same for the older Winchester.</p><p>There she was, sitting at the bottom of the library steps.<br/>
Somehow she always magically managed to get them a parking space near wherever it was that they needed to go; it was one of her many assets, he smiled, caressing the black gloss.</p><p>Now that Sam was settled for a few hours, he'd take his Baby for a little intimate bonding session but before that, he needed to pick up a few things.</p><p>Stopping at the first store he found, he stocked up with car shampoo, wax, and plenty of soft cloths to shine her up without scratching her paintwork,<br/>
Then he passed by the local diner and bought a hamburger, fries and beer because when his girl was all shiny and sparkly, he'd sit and eat while contemplating her classic beauty.</p><p>When he went back for Sammy later, he'd order a salad along with his brother. He chuckled, already reveling in the unbelieving look on his little brother's face as he delved into it. Subverting expectations, Sammy!</p><p>Yeah, life was good for Dean Winchester today.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, girl," he whispered suggestively to the Impala as he took his place behind the wheel, "you and I are gonna have a sweet afternoon together without that Sasquatch of a brother of mine interrupting our moment."</p><p>Did he imagine it or did the car purr back at him?</p><p> </p><p>He drove her to the outskirts of the town where he'd seen a lazy little river flowing. It was a beautiful day. White fluffy clouds floated carelessly in the cobalt blue sky. Perfect for car-washing.</p><p>Parking the Impala on a grassy expanse next to a leafy tree, he filled up the plastic bucket he'd bought at the store with the clear water from the stream, added a little shampoo and proceeded to caress her dynamic bodywork with the soapy mix.</p><p>Emptying his mind of anything to do with hunting, he immersed himself in the job, sweat pouring off him, tee-shirt thrown casually to the side, his bare chest and back enjoying the touch of the sun's warm rays.</p><p>He stopped only when the car shone back at him, its black paint glowing in the dappled light.</p><p>Well aware that the Impala was an inanimate object, nevertheless she was his home, his and Sam's and although she couldn't speak, she said so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, baby, Now that I've attended to you, I'm just gonna relax over here and eat, then later I'll get you some of the good stuff at the gas station and we'll go and pick up geek boy Sammy"</p><p>He sat himself down under the shade of the tree and delved into the diner bag.<br/>
The hamburger was cold by now but it wasn't the first time he'd eaten it like that, so he chewed on it happily, his eyes proudly contemplating the beautiful lines of his Baby.</p><p>At that precise moment, Dean Winchester was sublimely happy; he wouldn't have changed places with any other man on Earth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, just look at who we have here! Dean Winchester!"</p><p>At the words, Dean looked around, more annoyed than alarmed.</p><p>What the Hell! He was having such a beautiful moment, him and his Baby. Who dared to interrupt?</p><p>That was his first thought, his second was, who and how does anyone know my name, right here in this anonymous spot in the backwoods of nowhere,</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, Dean, that's not very flattering. You've forgotten about us but we remember YOU very well." A curious little man appeared right in front of him, setting off all of Dean's alarms.</p><p>He inched his way up the trunk of the tree feeling the fragments of the bark scratch his bare skin while the stranger looked on unperturbed.</p><p>"It's time to come home Dean, you have many duties to perform. Oberon is waiting for you."</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Dean's brain started working again. No way, he thought. Fairies!</p><p>In the manner he always did when he didn't want to dwell on events, Dean had pushed that whole story to the back of his mind.</p><p>Firstly because he couldn't remember much about it other than some very hazy moments, and secondly because he felt embarrassed at having been kidnapped by one-inch, little fairies.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been waiting for the right moment to bring you home, my boy. You belong to us and we always take back that which is ours."</p><p>He saw the guy lift his arm and in panic, Dean thought back to what Soulless Sam had told him about how he'd defeated the UfO/ fairy guy.</p><p>Salt!</p><p>Now he remembered, but all he had in his hand was a half-eaten burger.</p><p>But, he reminded himself happily, he'd sprinkled some salt on that very burger.</p><p>Throwing it down in front of the being, he sighed in relief when he saw a few tiny white specks hit the ground as the bread opened up and spewed forth its contents.</p><p>A groan of "Not again" reached Dean's ears as the fairy bent down, forced to count the grains of fallen salt.</p><p> </p><p>Dean quickly grabbed his things, jumped into the Impala, and roared off at full speed back to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>As if by enchantment, the Impala found her previous spot at the foot of the library steps waiting for her. Dean took a minute to compose himself before facing his very intuitive little brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean?" Sam's gaze was suspiciously interrogative. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you said you'd be back around seven?"</p><p>"Nah! You know what Sammy; I'm starting to understand why you like to hang out in libraries. I swear I'm beginning to acquire a new admiration for them!"</p><p>He smiled cockily, which only served to set all of Sam's little brother vibes on alert.</p><p>Something had happened to make Dean come back to the library so early, but he seemed unhurt and calm enough, so Sam would wait until later before getting him to spill whatever that 'something' was.</p><p>All he had to do was turn on the puppy eyes and Dean would capitulate; They were a great control mechanism for handling his big brother, practically infallible and Sam used them shamelessly whenever he needed to, in order to protect his impulsive, stubborn sibling.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his eyes innocently back down to the book he was studying, speculating on how best to make his brother share what had brought him back to the library.</p><p>It certainly wasn't for the books!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>